


we tell our story

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander wakes up in the start of a musical about him, lyrics upon lyrics stuck in his throat.Chaos ensues.





	we tell our story

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a lighthearted crack fic and it somehow turned into 3.4k with angst elements i Hate Myself. 
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander feels like he's been in a deep sleep for centuries and centuries when he regains consciousness. He's sitting up, people around him, and he sees thousands of people in the seats of what he assumes is some theater in Broadway.

He feels nauseous for a second as a voice he doesn't recognize says the names of the actors (he realizes silently how he says 'John Laurens' as one of the characters) before he adds for them to enjoy his show.

A black man starts singing, voice slow and drawn out, but it still feels as fresh as he heard it so many years ago. He attempts to not smirk— Burr is here.

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman," he says, and his voice seems as great as always. Alexander realizes he's talking about him, and a melody, the melody they're playing, is suddenly stuck in the back of his throat. His memory is plagued by words upon words, lyrics after lyrics, each one with its rhythm, its melody.

Then John's voice pierces his brain and it feels like he's being crushed against a wall because oh my god, it's him. He can't help but smile as soon as he looks at him and John glances off, a nervous but emotional smile on his lips.

 _It's him_ , Alexander thinks.

"And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves..." Alexander looks through the corner of his eye and he sees Lafayette— or Jefferson. He can't be sure. He bites the inside of his cheek as the song continues, its melody menacing.

Madison is there too as he sings about the hurricane that changed Alexander's life. He feels disconnected from all this madness, how he's seeing, participating in a musical that's about _him_. He doesn't know how long has it been from his death, but he feels like it's been centuries. People are still talking about him to this point in time?

"Alexander Hamilton," he can't help but say when he hears the words 'What's your name, man?' be uttered. His next words are drowned by applause— "My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait."

He sees Eliza as she sings, and he feels remorse eat him inside out. He hears her sing about his father, his mom, and he can't help but feel so distant from it all. When the next verse starts, he feels empty inside.

He feels like he's drunk off misery and memories when he feels himself vanish. He hears his body fall loudly against the wooden floor and how every instrument stops playing, but then it all goes out and his word spins off its axis.

"Lin," he hears someone call, and he doesn't react. It's obviously a fan or a manager or something. That's probably the name of this body he's inhabiting for some odd reason.

He opens his eyes slowly, and he sees John with his hands on his, eyes wide with fear. "John," Alexander manages to say, and his lover sobs quietly against his chest. He hears another voice talk about how some Anthony went crazy, but he doesn't care. He's there with him.

"A-Are you...?" Alexander chokes out. "Are the others the same, too?" he says as John gets off him. He gets up with a bit of difficulty and he looks around the lounge backstage. Eliza's eyes have the same blackish hue to them and he hopes they really are hers.

"Yes," John nods solemnly. "Go talk to them."

"Eliza," he says as he takes steps to her direction, cautious to not set her off. She turns around on her chair. It all has an alien feeling to it, how it looks from the future— at least in the nineteenth century.

Her jaw drops. "Alexander?"

"The very same." He smiles with nostalgia and sadness as he hugs her tight. "I— I missed you."

Eliza's hand wraps around his, and she squeezes. "I missed you too."

"What year is it?" he asks as he pulls away, and Eliza can't help but chuckle. She's as beautiful, as outstanding as ever.

"It's 2015," Angelica informs him, and Alexander thinks he could've passed out again just from those words. "There's lots of new things but we're in bodies from this century so you'll adapt." Her tone is as sharp as it was centuries and centuries ago, and he wishes this was all just a weird afterlife dream.

"And... there's a play about me. Two centuries later," Alexander says, his voice uncertain. He passes his hand around his jaw and he feels some stubble. He touches his neck and feels hair.

"You're considered one of the founding fathers of the US," John pipes in, a smile that makes Alexander think he looks more like his son, Philip, than himself. "You know, being first treasury secretary and all."

Alexander feels himself smile smugly. "Hey, I'm one too." He turns around with raised eyebrows and he sees Jefferson with his long, curly hair down to his shoulders. "How was the afterlife goin', Hamilton?" he teases jokingly.

Alexander thinks for a split second he wants to punch those lines of straight white teeth off Jefferson's mouth. He shakes his head and manages to only clench his fist. "I don't remember shit about it, in all honesty. Do any of you do?"

"No," is the unanimous voice.

Alexander sighs. "I know we all know the lyrics of this weird... musical, but what should we exactly do? Do any of you are still in these bodies after it ends?"

"I'm not," a woman says, and when Alexander turns around to see her she looks like Peggy. But he knows better, and he feels like with other clothing and makeup she'd be Maria.

"Maria?" Alexander says under his breath.

"Uh-huh," she nods, and he feels like he's going to barf. "But, I don't. Next time I regain consciousness I'm in the show again."

Alexander knows there's no good way to explain whatever is happening right now. "Let's do the show normally, then— but I'll add my own touches to it." He gives Burr a side smirk and he rolls his eyes.

John gets up from his chair and squeezes his hand. Alexander can't help but grin before kissing his cheek, and he feels like the whole world's attention is on him. "Also," his lover starts. "Same-sex marriage is legal now."

Alexander's eyes widen and he feels like two centuries is nothing for it to go to be prison-worthy to it even be able to do the things normal couples do. "I'm glad," he deadpans, but he knows John is aware of his true excitement.

* * *

The next time he wakes up already up Burr is already singing and the show's already started. The first song goes normally and the second he notices how Mulligan looks disgusted for a second at the horse mention in his verse.

Then, the third song starts. It's going well and he can't help but send John side glances full of love, which he responds to with a smile. He remembers how he was trying to avoid the fact of their affections in their letters. He understands why.

"So there will be a revolution in this century," Alexander claims with a half hearted smile before saying, "Enter me!"

"Gladly," John whispers just loud enough for the people in the first few rows to hear.

John, Lafayette and Mulligan continue with 'he says in parentheses' as if nothing happened, though Alexander sees how Lafayette is trying really hard not to laugh.

"Geniuses, lower your voices," Burr starts.

"Shut the fuck up, Burr," Mulligan breathes, and Alexander bites his lip to avoid laughing while Lafayette can't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught— if you talk, you're gonna shot!"

"Burr, check what we got," he responds with a shit-eating grin on his lips. "Mr. Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot."

"Rock hard, you mean," Lafayette murmurs, but it's loud enough for a bit of the crowd to explode in laughs. John rolls his eyes.

"I think your pants look hot," Alexander continues, looking at Mulligan with a half smile— Lafayette whistles and John throws him a murderous glare. "Laurens, I like you a lot— let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot."

John smiles with arrogance towards Mulligan, who simply snorts while Alexander keeps singing. The words come afloat naturally, as if he's been singing these songs for years and not for the second time.

* * *

"Oh my God, is that King George?" is John's immediate comment when, right after _Farmer Refuted_ , a man with royal clothing strolls into the stage.

"You say the price of my love is not a price you're willing to pay," he sings, and that wasn't how Alexander pictured his voice at all. He feels himself grab onto John's arm as he gives him a soft smile.

He's trying not to laugh as he says, "this is goddamn ridiculous." John looks amused too, and when Alexander turns around he sees Jefferson and Madison in a similar situation. Madison is giggling quietly as they watch King George's song, his hand wrapped on Jefferson's wrist.

"I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!" King George exclaims when Alexander turns back, and everyone offstage starts laughing hysterically.

Alexander hasn't heard Burr laugh very often, and it rings through his ears as he sees Maria slash Peggy giggle, her arm hiding her mouth. "I think whatever perception of King George we had before can't top _this_ ," Angelica says between laughs.

Alexander finds it hilarious, and when he hears him go 'I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love!' he feels his blood turn to ice as he lets out a quiet chuckle.

Whoever wrote this musical did a great job on parodying the king of the United Kingdom at that point in time.

* * *

"But what do we have in common?" Alexander, Burr and John are all in the scene as Burr goes, "we're reliable with the ladies!" and he wants to start laughing hysterically.

"There's so many to deflower— ladies!" Burr's moves seem almost too honest that Alexander is worried for a second that he's into playing his part in a musical about him. "Looks! Proximity to power— ladies!"

Alexander is blushing furiously and John has an eyebrow raised as he continues with the show's choreography thing. "They delighted and distracted him; Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him." Burr gives him his best sly smirk and Alexander wants to slap it off him.

"That's true!" he exclaims, even though it wasn't— it was merely a rumor to embarrass him.

"I'm not into girls," John says, not even bothering to be quiet enough for only the first few rows to hear. Alexander feels the lyrics on his throat even though Burr is the one to sing them— they burn.

"We're aware," Burr tells him before the song continues. Alexander screws up his nose in an attempt to not snort before John pushes him away so briefly he wouldn't have noticed if he was in the crowd watching them.

"1780, a winter's ball, and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all..."

* * *

"'Cause If the tomcat can get married," John says, imitating to the best of his ability how he sounds like drunk off his mind. Alexander tries not to laugh as John fails miserably to do so.

"If Alexander can get married..." Mulligan and Lafayette say, their fake drunk selves more on point. It's still hilarious, though.

"There's hope for our ass, after all!" John exclaims, a smile on his lips.

"You've been married for _three years,_ " Alexander hisses, and John's face turns red enough for him to look actually drunk. Alexander feels like he's lost on his lover's freckles before he comes back to reality by Mulligan giving John a shove, a playful smile on his lips.

The song continues, and when Burr barges in Alexander has a stupid grin on his face he doesn't feel like stopping.

"From what I hear you've made yourself indispensable," Burr says, a sly smile on his lips that Alexander finds way too in character, too like the Burr he met at a bar in 1776.

"Well, well, I heard you've got a special someone on the side, Burr," John pipes in as he puts his arm around Burr's shoulder. He bumps his head with the other man and Alexander can't help but notice how the tip of his nose goes redder.

"Is that so?" he croaks.

"What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?" John teases.

"You didn't tell me you were married until—" Alexander can't help but start, and John chuckles quietly as he gets closer to Burr. Alexander can't help but feel something weird on his chest, but he shoves it away of his field of focus.

"I should go," Burr says.

"No, these guys should go."

The song goes on and Alexander feels himself drown in what he felt when John was way too close to Burr. He knows John doesn't like him that way, hell, Burr adores women too much for the bullshit he's thinking.

When _Wait For It_ starts playing, they're all already offstage except for Burr. John has a raised eyebrow. "You're off."

"I'm okay."

"Alexander," John starts to then say, "tell me. Please."

"It's nothing, John."

John's lips meet his without previous warning or premeditated method. He feels like he's drunk off John's love because he feels how much he adores him, and he tastes how his jealousy is swept away by the silent 'I love you' in John's lips. He deepens it and Alexander lets out a quiet moan when he feels his tongue enter his mouth.

"Guys!" Maria snaps them both out of it. "If anyone else sees that they're going to think you're the actors— Lin-Manuel is _married_."

"Shit," Alexander breathes as John pulls away from his lips. "Sorry, Maria, I guess."

"It's alright," Maria turns around and she's going back to another place offstage.

He hears the song continue as he gets closer, John at his side.

"Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb," Burr sings, his voice ringing through the stage as Alexander watches with fascination across his face.

"He has a song to be all angsty but he has to mention me," he says, looking at John while a sigh escapes his lips.

"The musical is named Hamilton, after all, Alex." John looks almost amused by Alexander's comment.

"You're right," Alexander nods. He thinks of the second act, even though it feels decades away, and he tries not to think of how it will affect him to represent his duel with Burr.

"When do you think I'll die?" John asks for sudden. "I know every lyric but I can't place when I die." He doesn't sound affected by mentions of his death, and Alexander wonders why in silence. The thought of the next to last song in the musical makes his bones rattle.

He forces himself to think of every song in the musical. _Oh, Philip when you smile I am undone. My son_. He covers the entirety of _Dear Theodosia_ mentally before he falls on the interlude.

He chokes on his own spit when John's words ring through his throat, waiting, wishing to be unleashed. To be said. But they're not his own, hell, nothing of this is actually his own, and it burns. _I may not live to see our glory._

"Alex?" John's voice is dismayed, and Alexander feels himself grab onto John's arm for dear life. "Hey, are you okay?" he's full of worry and it's not because of himself, it's because Alexander is too fucking weak to cope with his lover's death even over two centuries later.

"It's— it's between _Dear Theodosia_ and _Non-Stop,_ " he says before hiding his face on John's chest. John puts his hand on his hair, and he feels his shoulders get less tense as he plays with his locks softly.

"Alex, it's alright, I'm here."

"Lin?" A woman's voice gets nearer and nearer until the footsteps stop. Alexander is quick to get off John's chest, wiping his eyes from any stray tears.

"On my way," he nods. John kisses him when the woman is gone and he leaves as he hears the women sing.

* * *

 _Stay Alive_ makes him feel like electricity is running all over him. They're by the end of it and he feel John's hands on his neck. He wants to kiss him so bad, tell the world yes, it happened, it's happening, we're not just 'subtext'. It pisses him off to an extent, how people have been debating something that _happened_.

"Then I'll do it," John says. "Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got."

Alexander's eyes shine— he'd say 'friend my ass' or something, but he knows what's he going to do next will be more obvious. "Laurens, do not throw away your shot."

The music of _Ten Duel Commandments_ starts playing when he gives him a quick peck in the lips, and he hears the uproar of the audience while he grins at his lover.

* * *

Alexander is off stage as _What'd I Miss?_ plays, for the most part. Jefferson is an asshole, a complete and utter asshole, but he can't help but find his voice golden when he sings.

Madison is at his side— if it wasn't for the lack of headwear Alexander would thinks it's Mulligan. "He grabs my arm and I respond: what's goin' on?" Jefferson sings, and Alexander _knows_ he is up to something.

"Thomas, we are engaged—"

"Holy fuck," Jefferson blurts out, and Alexander starts laughing so hard John has to hold him by his stomach to stop him from being too loud. He doesn't hear the rest of the song as he loses his shit until Washington walks into the stage and he does too.

 _I fucking knew he was gay for Madison_ , he thinks as he says 'Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton' without even flinching. Jefferson's eyes are glinting with the promise of mischief and he hates it.

 _Cabinet Battle #1_ starts without even a break for him to put his priorities straight, and Jefferson starts talking shit about him through rapping without missing a beat.

When he's already almost over with his verse he manages to say, "Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!" before the onstage crowd starts reacting, almost too loud for his liking.

"I'm not a bottom, fuck you, man," he hears Jefferson say, and Alexander can't help but laugh softly before _Take A Break_ starts. Oh God, being there, back into the world with his enemies was an absolute disaster, but he loved it.

* * *

When he blacks out again at the end of the play, he's back to what people know as the afterlife. _Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story_ still rings in his ears, and John is at his side. He smiles nervously.

He takes one of those devices of the twenty-first century, a cell phone he thinks it's called. He navigates through it and sees information about his acting throughout the play.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda and Anthony Ramos kiss while playing Hamilton and Laurens", an article's headline reads. He exhales through his nose, thinking about how they still think it's those men and not him and John. They can't know otherwise, anyway— it'd create major problems.

"Miranda and Ramos don't have memory of any of the show", another headline reads. So they don't remember.

"Hm."

"What are you looking at, Alex?" John asks as he lets himself fall on Alexander's lap. His freckles still are like constellations and Alexander finds himself putting the phone aside and ghosting his fingertip over them.

"News about our acting. The original actors don't seem to remember."

"Interesting," John says.

Alexander helps him sit on his lap. They kiss, and the afterlife is cloudy and feather soft and there's nothing wrong in there. He doesn't feel like the world is about to crumble, and no one can die there.

The afterlife is peaceful, Alexander decides as he claims John's lips once again. He's never known true peacefulness before.


End file.
